1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to fluid fittings, and in particular to fluid fittings for injecting fluids into, or sampling fluids from, pressurized spaces. More specifically, this invention relates in general to fluid fittings with multiple seals for use with hydrocarbon production devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fluid fittings are sometimes used to provide fluids within a pressurized space a path to the outside of the pressurized space, such as for fluid testing purposes. Fluid fittings are also sometimes used to inject fluids, such as a lubricant or packing material, into a pressurized space. Such fluid fittings typically have two leak paths. A leak can occur through the internal bore of the fluid fitting or along the outer diameter of the fitting, between the outside of the fitting and the inside of the port that extends through the sidewall of a hydrocarbon device and into the pressurized space, into which the pressure fitting is installed. Some known seals used in fluid fittings include elastomeric materials, which degrade and become ineffective when exposed to extreme hot or cold temperatures.